


From Afar

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lotor, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Xenophilia, fantasizing to a picture, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He could only admire them from a distance….but that was enough for now.





	From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> have some yummy Lotor masturbating to Lance and Shiro. Enjoy! Haa nir been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted to my tumblr sinfultrails

It had started as a small pique of interest when he came across the televised transmissions across what galaxies weren’t invaded by the Galra yet. There was nothing to do, no one to call for assistance, a small peaceful moment completely alone and out of the galra’s radar, so he checked out the different channels to find amusement.

At first he had been amused seeing the paladins on ice. To see not one but three Bii-bohs trying to play his father was a sight he would soon never forget. Nor ever stop laughing at.

It was an entertaining show and against his better judgement he started to follow their little show. Little did he know….

When he saw the Blue Paladin dance along the ropes he couldn’t take his eyes off him. It was so mesmerizing watching that slim body move so gracefully on that rope. Especially seeing those hips.

He looked so easy to pick up and the Prince had a feeling that he would have no trouble doing so. So lovely and flexible. He would love to jut bend him over either way and—

Lotor had to pause the video and take in a deep breath when he felt a sudden small bit of heat form in his face and between his thighs. He had silently scolded himself, no this was not the time for being attracted to the enemy. He takes in a deep breath to calm himself.

Surely he could have handled some dancing on a rope.

What he had see  next though didn’t help the heat that had grown between his legs then. 

The Black Paladin had skated through and made a graceful leap….in an extremely snug shirt. 

Slowly Lotor had sunk down in his chair with a blush at the lovely visage of those muscles that looked like they would be perfect for holding him around the waist….or manhandling him into bed….

Him and the Blue Paladin into bed.

He still remembers that time and had kept the feeds from his ship since then. He was alone now in a room he had chosen and after proving his loyalty he was allowed some time alone. 

Lotor shakily covered his mouth and took in a shaky breath as he brings up the videos and images from the Voltron show again before giving a groan.

 “Oh stars smelt me….smelt me….they’re both so pretty….”

He takes a moment to try and cool himself before swallowing thickly. Maybe…since everyone was busy….he could take care of this like he’d done on his ship…

There was a small part of him with greatly protested this idea. He’s only just started to make progress with them, he shouldn’t be fantasizing about two men he barely knows still no matter how attractive they both were. 

…Then again it was simply fantasizing. And no one would bother him anyways unless If was some great big emergency. He took in a slow deep breath and double checked to listen and make sure no one was coming.

He slowly brings up the paused images before him, putting them on mute and then plays them in a sort of loop.

The sound of him unzipping his suit around his crotch filled the room, mixed with his heavy panting. He looks down at his warm cock and slowly takes it into his hand to slowly rub his thumb over the tip.

“Mmm…”

He was slow in pumping himself, making sure to rub over the hardening skin. His tip slowly straightens and stands erect in his hand with precut slowly dribbling from the tip. He takes in a soft gasp as he imagined what the Blue Paladin’s mouth might feel like around his cock.

Would be soft and warm and wet? Or would he lick at him and tease the tip while pumping the rest of him? Would he fondle his balls as well maybe suck on them too?

The image of Lance’s mouth around his cock sent shivers down Lotor”s back as he moans softly before slipping his hand down to lightly trace his fingers up and down his slit. 

He bit his lip as he slips his fingers into himself  lightly feeling over his walls. They were familiar to him by now since his time in the Empire tended to be very lonely….

“Haaaa…hhhhaaa….” he blushed and tilted his head back.

He could picture Shiro with his head buried between his thighs lapping at his folds and over his clit, or the fingers of that metallic prosthetic arm playing with him as he arches a bit. 

Maybe even prepping him to take the human’s cock.

Lotor panted as some sweat starts to form, his white hair splaying over his pillow as he tilts his head ack with a moan. Slick drips down and lightly stains the sheets as the screens follow Lotor and beam softly above him.

Images of Lance’s smile and gorgeous body as well as seeing Shiro’s muscles at work being a near acrobat on the ice…

“Aaaaaaaaa…! Aaaaah aaah aaah oh stars….!” His eyes roll up at her arches slightly. The bed creaks from his movement as his cock twitches and slit clenches around his fingers, “Mmmmmooooooo…..!”

His hips raise off the bed as Lotor cries out when he cums. He stains his hand with white as his other hand is soaked in his slit’s orgasm.

The Prince slumps with a quiet gasp, blushing and eyes staring off a moment before he slowly regains his bearings. Slowly he brings the screens close, pushing them away as he slowly brings up still images of the two of them.

“…Stars I’m pathetic…practically gushing over these two…..they probably wouldn’t even want me as a partner….” he sighed as he shakily slid the two images into nothingness and turned off the screen,

Although, it doesn’t stop him from a rare moment of wishful thinking. But for now his hands have sufficed for him so far.


End file.
